Historia de un Dia
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Cierta chica va en busca de un trabajo, pero un trabajo no será lo único que encontrará.


"_Era un día normal en konoha para todos… menos para mi, yo quería salir con mis amigos o entrenar con mis compañeros, pero no, hoy tengo que buscar un trabajo! Claro no es suficiente que esta una gran kunoichi, no tenia que buscar un trabajo de personas normales, ya había preguntado en tres lugares diferentes y¡¿NO ESTOY CUALIFICADA, no entiendo esto es algo…_" la muchacha repentinamente se detuvo cuando vio un cartel de 'Se Busca Ayuda'. Ella camino hacia el cartel, sobre el pequeño puente, donde su perlo marrón amarado en dos donas no brillaba tanto por el vapor, sus grandes ojos café miraron al lugar sin esperanzas de encontrar lo que ella no quería.

"¿En que le podría ayudar?" Pregunto una mujer cuando entro al lugar.

"Vi el cartel afuera y…" Dijo la chica tratando de sonar motivada pero la mujer la detuvo

"Gracias a dios estamos desesperados"

"¿De verdad?"

"Bueno ¿Sabes limpiar?"

"Um… Si"

"¡Bienvenida!" La muchacha no lo podía creer había encontrado un trabajo y

"_Encontré un trabajo, perfecto menos tiempo para entrenar"_

"Tu primer trabajo será… limpiar ese cuarto" Dijo la mujer señalando una puerta "Pero primero de ese armario coge un uniforme y póntelo ¿bien?" Dijo la mujer señalando otra puerta y luego de fue. La muchacha ahora una empleada de las casa de aguas termales de Konoha, fue y se cambio a un largo, extrañamente cómodo, traje de sirvienta marrón. Dejando su banda ninja atrás ella entro en el cuarto que debía limpiar y era un cuarto de aguas termales.

Después de una hora de limpieza lo único que faltaba era las duchas y mientras empezaba a limpiarlas la puerta se abrió  
"_¿Otro empleado?_" Ella pensó pero repentinamente la persona misteriosa entro en las aguas termales.

"_¿Un cliente¿Que haré¿Me excusaré por estar aquí y me iré a ser otra cosa¿Y si es un muchacho?_" Ella había notado un cartel de unisexo mientras entraba al cuarto "_¿Qué diría¿Que tal si esta desnudo?... Pero el o ella esa ahora disfrutando un tranquilo baño DENTRO de las aguas termales no importa pero…. ¿Qué tal si es algún que conozco¿Qué diré¿Cómo lo explicare? Se rearan de mí, mejor ni saber…. _"

Pero la curiosidad era demasiado y miro a través de un orificio de una pared de madera que dividía las duchas de las aguas termales e inmediatamente reconoció a esa persona, a ese largo pelo negro, esos ojos brillantes mirando a la nada¡Aquella marca en su frente! Su corazón paro por un segundo y ahora sentía que quería salirse de su pecho y repentinamente el traje cómodo y fresco se volvió mas caluroso que nunca y su estomago estaba bailando dentro de ella.

"_¿Esta solo¿Estará usando un traje de baño o….?_" Miro nuevamente a través el orificio, y efectivamente estaba solo luego miro mas detenidamente y vio todas sus ropas en una canasta un poco lejos. Ella se recostó de la pared de madera que los separaba y luego escucho un sonido de agua

"_¿Se fue?"_ Ella pensó con un suspiro de alivio y serró sus ojos. Luego los abrió calmada, solo para darse cuenta que el estaba frete a ella, mirado, atravesándola con su mirada y los síntomas indeseados regresaron. El le extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse

"_Al menos ahora si se que esta usando traje de baño_" Ella cojo su mano y se paro

"¿Trabajas aquí?" El le pregunto

"Si" Ella le contesto con planes de irse, pero el se le acerco.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" El pregunto

"Limpiando las duchas" Pero notando algo raro en el, su voz era la misma, su actitud era la misma pero había algo diferente

"¿Terminaste?" El pregunto

"¿Cuántas preguntas mas tendré que responder?" Ella solo quería salir de ahí

"Tenten" EL dijo queriendo una respuesta

"S-s-si" Ella respondió saliendo le las duchas pero algo la detuvo, su mano se fue para atrás algo la había cogido y mientras miraba para atrás descubrió que fue el quien la tomo… ¿Quién mas la pudo haber tomado? Y cuando ella fue a abrir su boca para darle una excusa cualquier excusa, el lentamente la jalo. Ella sin saber sus intenciones, forzó su mano para que se la devolviera pero el no la soltó y por accidente cayeron ambos en las aguas termales. Ella intento salir de las aguas lo mas rápido que pudo pero su uniforme al llenarse de agua se puso muy pesado y no podía pararse, el le ayudo.

"Te deberías quitar esa ropa o se te quemara la piel"

"_Tiene razón… pero me quedaría desnuda_" Ella pensó y recordó la secadora de ropa que vio en el sauna mientras limpiaba

"No mirare" El dijo y se dio media vuelta y cerrado los ojos

"Okay" Ella respondió quitándose las ropas mojadas y poniéndose una toalla seca "Bueno, pondré esto a secar" Ella entro el biforme mojado a un pequeño compartimiento en la pared y lo dejo para que secara, cuando salio del sauna, lo vio a el afuera esperándola

"¿Estas bien?" El preguntó un poco tarde si me preguntan a mí

"Si, estoy bien" Ella respondió y simplemente se quedo allí parada

"Debes estar cansada después de tanto limpiar" El comento repentinamente

"_Esto es raro el nunca… jamás se había preocupado por mis faltas de energía antes_" Ella pensó pero solo se quedo parada mirándolo

"Se dice que las aguas termales reviven las energías" E incluso entonces ella se le quedo mirando como si no supiera a que se refería, pero ella si savia

"_Lo quiero tanto pero primero estoy trabajando y segundo simplemente no puedo_" Pero incluso cuando se negaba ha hacerlo entro en las aguas termales y el también después de ella. Ella se sentó en una roca que dejaba mis hombros y el se sentó junto a ella, lo miro ella definitivamente no esperaba eso de el, pero el no la miraba

"_Wow, el esta todo mojado pero como quiera se ve increíble_" Ella lo miro y rápidamente el le dirijo la mirada a ella aparentemente notando que ella lo miraba. Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y luego algo paso, algo tan inesperado y menos de el, pero que ella desesperadamente quería. El gentilmente cogió su barbilla hacia el y la beso, ella se quedo bruta. Ella lo amaba mucho pero ni sospechaba que el sentía lo mismo y después que el la dejo ir solo una fase salio de sus labios.

"Neji, Yo también te amo" Y súbitamente ella lo abraso y beso. Apuesto que el no esperaba eso.

Fin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quisiera disculparme a todos mis lectores, lo se los deje sufriendo. Pero no fue a propósito, pues ni savia yo que me habían cortado la historia llegando al momento mas IMPORTANTE!! Pero ya lo arregle espero que les guste. Este fue el primer fic que escribí en mi vida y pues no es el mejor pero nada espero que les allá gustado


End file.
